Super Saiyan 5 (ChrisGhensi)
Super Saiyan 5 is one of the forms of Saiyans. It is only when a Saiyan reaches unbelieveable power that can attain the level of Super Saiyan 5. Overview First achieved by Chil during his battle against Frieza, Chil only made this transformation to prove that Frieza's full potential was in fact beatable. After absorbing the energy of the Big Gete Star, Korne used the power he took from the Big Gete Star to perform the Super Dragon Fist and defeat Frieza. He later reveals, however, he kept some of the energy and the power from it was able to make him a Super Saiyan 5. They are later joined by Vegeta who shows that he, too can become a Super Saiyan 5. Appearance Super Saiyan 5's have hair that is described by Korne as being similar to "if Great Uncle Raditz decided to grow his hair out even more. The hair ends at the calves and turns blue. The eyes turn red and look similar to Broly's. A Super Saiyan 5 keeps his red tail (recieved from Super Saiyan 4). Usage When the gates of Hell are opened, many Dragon Ball Z villains return to Earth. After defeating Cell, the Dream Team find themselves against Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. After Warlei easily defeats King Cold with his Evapo-Ray, Chil challenges Frieza and fights him firstly in his normal state. Frieza then demands he show him his true power, under which command Chil goes Super Saiyan. Frieza realizes after a short while that Chil can go even higher and so Chil reveals his Super Saiyan 2 form. Frieza then challenges Chil's Bakuha Saigo against his Death Beam. During this fight, Frieza reaches his full potential and Chil goes Super Saiyan 3. After declaring his full potential to be unbeatable, Chil then shows Frieza his Super Saiyan 4 form and forces himself beyond it going Super Saiyan 5. After another fight between Chil's Techno-Ball and Frieza's Supernova, Cooler absorbs the blast and reveals his plans to restore the Big Gete Star. Cooler found enough energy in this transformation alone that even a single blast would be enough to restore the Big Gete Star. After Cooler absorbs the blast and gives the energy to the Big Gete Star, Korne uses Instant Transmition to teleport to New Namek, the closest planet to the Big Gete Star. During the time in which Korne is gone, Vegeta comes out from Hell and looks at his descendant (Chil) only to prove himself just as good by going forcing himself to go Super Saiyan 5. After a Big Bang Attack, Vegeta claims he only wanted to achieve this form to defeat Goku. Once he returned to Earth, Korne used the power he took from the Big Gete Star to perform the Super Dragon Fist and defeat Frieza. He later reveals, however, he kept some of the energy and the power from it was able to make him a Super Saiyan 5. When Janemba returned, he faced his "brother demon", Jinketsu, Korne feels there is only one way to defeat Janemba. As stubborn as his ancestor, Chil initially refuses to go through with the fusion as he didn't want to do the dance and was aware the effects of the Potara were permanent, but when he sees Jinketsu almost dead, he finally agrees. This forms the almost unstoppable Chorne. Chorne is only ever seen as a Super Saiyan 5. Transformations Chil becomes SSJ5 for the first time - Frieza: Hmph, you little brat, you actually forced me to use my full power. I guess you just went up another stage, but your long hair won't save you. Chil: Ha! Frieza, I think it's time I stopped toying with you. Now what you're seeing here is Super Saiyan 3. But I still have more power. (He goes SSJ4) Now, I'm a Super Saiyan 4. The highest form of Super Saiyan ever reached...... until now. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (He then becomes SSJ5) Vegeta's transformation - Vegeta: So this is my relative? Interesting. I see you've managed to surpass Super Saiyan 4. But no matter, I've still got something left in me (After much struggling, he becomes SSJ5). Stand back, I owe Frieza one. HEY, FRIEZA! THIS IS FOR MORE THAN JUST ME! THIS IS FOR ALL THE SAIYANS YOU KILLED! BIG........ BANG........ ATTACK!!!!!!!! Chil: Wow, that was great. Are you gonna help us fight them now? Vegeta: No, I had two purposes for coming down here. Firstly, I knew you were going to beat Frieza and I wanted to get my revenge before it was too late. And secondly, I needed my motivation to become a Super Saiyan 5 so that I could become stronger than Kakarot. (He flies off) Korne's return - Korne: You weren't expecting this were you? I absorbed all the energy from that Big Gete Star and now with this power I give to you, THE SUPER..... DRAGON.... FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST! (Frieza disappears as he was killed after he was already dead) Cooler: You fool! My brother may be gone but his energy remains behind and soon I will use his energy to fully restore the Big Gete Star. Now tremble in fear because a piece of me is still inside of it. Korne: Well, I guess I have one more thing I can do! HAAAAAAAAAA! (He becomes SSJ5). You see I saved just some of the power I took from the Big Gete Star and it was just enough to make me a Super Saiyan 5! The Creation of Chorne - Korne: Chil, there's only one way we can win. Chil: Are you kidding me? That ridiculous dance? I want to be the teaser not the teased. Korne: Please, Chil! Jinketsu is dying. Chil: ...! ...! ALRIGHT! You win! Let's just get this over with! Together: Fu.... Sion! Ha! Chorne: Now this is a nice change of pace. Rather than two warriors I am now the ultimate being! I am Chorne! Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Techniques